


freelancer implosion

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: You're Agent Arizona.And your friends are dead.





	freelancer implosion

You’re Agent Arizona, and all your friends are dead.

 

You hear about CT first. You don’t know if she considered you a friend, but the two of you—and sometimes Wash—exchanged knife tricks sometimes. As of recently, she’d become distant and she acted…off. From the things everyone is whispering— _traitor, treason—_ you can guess why.

Carolina is distant. You visit York while he’s watching her train. He mentions the AIs a few times, and you speak to Delta on occasion.

Wisconsin is worried. None of you have heard from Ohio, Iowa, or Idaho in quite some time. Nim doesn’t like it either. _If the Director is willing to kill off one of his best, why wouldn’t he be willing do the same for his worst?_ You don’t like how he phrased it, but you agree.

 

And then everything straight up goes to _shit_.

You don’t know how it starts, but the AIs go nuts one day. You’re glad, in some strange way, that the three of you were far enough down from the leaderboard to not be considered for an AI.

Then something happens to Washington’s AI _while it’s inside of his head_ , and all AI distribution is stopped. You wonder if he’s ever going to be okay again.

 

Tex shows up.

 

_Project Freelancer is fucked up_ , Nim explains to Tex shortly after the three of you clear a path for her. She tells you to get the hell off of the Mother of Invention. You don’t question it. You just hope she gets off the ship in one piece.

 

The three of you are surrounded by debris when Nim tells you to take off your armor. _They’ll think we died in the crash_ , he explains. So you all ditch your armor.

 

_Agent Wisconsin is dead_ , he tells you. You’re proud of him. He was never a fighter, always felt out of place as a Freelancer. He’s starting over, and you won’t intrude on that. Not when you’re continuing to fight.

 

You and Nim find reports later. He reads you the names.

Florida died around the fall. Carolina’s body was never found. Wash is MIA. York is gone. Tex is MIA—alive after all. North and York helped Tex during the implosion. Wyoming’s AI had malfunctioned and tore itself from his head. Maine is MIA, with rumors of his AI malfunctioning. Countless other Freelancers died in the crash.

You tell him to stop. He doesn’t read any others. The two of you get the information you came for and then leave.

 

You’re Agent Arizona.

And your friends are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hey heres my three freelancer ocs


End file.
